Our Love Games
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: A Sasuke le encanta jugar y a veces lo hace sin medir las consecuencias. Sin embargo, Sakura siempre lo perdonará, aunque con los juegos ella no se queda atrás. Conjunto de One-Shots y Drabbles SasuSaku.
1. La botella

Hola (:

Conjunto de One-Shots y drabbles SasuSaku. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es originalmente mía.

* * *

**La botella borracha**

Grrr… detesto ese juego.

Número uno: ¡No le dan importancia a los besos! Creen que es algo normal, cómo darle un abrazo a alguien. Bueno, tal vez para ellos, pero para mí no. **Tú lo dices porque aún no has dado tu primer beso. **Ese no es el punto. No estamos hablando de mí.

Número dos: ¡Esas chicas son unas regaladas! Creen que por jugar con los chicos más guapos de la clase son lo máximo. Creen que por haberlos besados eso las hace "cool". **Pero bien que te mueres por jugar, sin embargo sale a flote tu "dignidad". Nótese el sarcasmo. **Tal vez quiera jugar, pero yo tengo principios.

Número tres: ¡Los chicos las usan como objetos! Creen que las chicas son objeto y lo peor es que generalizan, aún a las que no jugamos. **Tú y Hinata, y ella no juega porque está saliendo con Naruto. ¿Por qué no aceptaste salir con él? No está tan mal, a decir verdad, es bastante atractivo. **Sí, es verdad pero Naruto y Hinata hacen mejor pareja que él y yo. Siguiendo con el tema, a ellos no les importan los besos, volviendo a la razón número uno, creen que ellas son objetos con los que pueden hacer cualquier cosa.

Todo el salón estaba reunido en una esquina del salón, aprovechando que teníamos horas libres y jugaban a besarse. No nombraré a las chicas ya que no me interesan en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, jugaban Gaara, Suigetsu, Kiba… y Sasuke. Suspiré. Si al menos estuviera Hinata aquí conversaría con ella, en lugar de estar en una esquina muy alejada del salón, sentada en el suelo y recostada contra la pared, simulando que estoy leyendo. Pero no, ella está en algún armario del colegio ocupada con Naruto. Si ella no fuera mi mejor amiga intentaría recuperarlo.

Sasuke. Lo odio. Lo detesto. Él se cree lo máximo porque ha besado a todas las chicas que quiere y que califica como "bonitas", porque tiene un liso cabello oscuro, con reflejos azules que apostaría que es el cabello más sedoso del mundo, porque tiene esos ojos azabaches en los que te puedes perder mirándolos, porque tiene una piel nívea que le ganaría a la seda, porque su sonrisa, rara vez vista, es la más hermosa del mundo, porque su cuerpo deja a Adonis muy atrás, porque es la perfección. Lo odio… porque **sé** que hay algo dentro de mí que opina lo contrario.

Ahí está, ahora está besando a la… arpía de Ino. Todo porque ella tiene una cintura envidiable y es la más… ¿bonita? No, es la más mandada, descarada y arrastrada del grupo femenino. Él estaba sentado en el suelo y ella frente a él de rodillas, posando su mano en la mejilla de él. Dios mío. Sácame de aquí. Cerré mis ojos. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve con mis ojos cerrados, pero sentí que alguien se sentaba frente mío y, por la energía que percibía, me miraba. Pensé que era Hinata. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke que me miraba intrigado. Sólo atiné a mirarlo, cómo diciendo: ¿A qué se debe tu repentina visita?

- ¿Se puede saber que haces acá? – me preguntó.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te interesa? – Sí, me estaba muriendo de los nervios pero por ningún motivo lo iba a demostrar.

- Podrías ser más amable.

- Podría. ¿Por qué estás acá? ¿Acaso te pusieron el reto de venir a hablarme?

- No. Vine acá porque me aburrí. – dijo, recostándose contra la pared, o sea, acomodándose a mi lado.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo seré tu especie de payaso o algo por el estilo? – le pregunté, escépticamente.

- Algo por el estilo. – respondió, regalándome su sonrisa de lado.

- Permiso Uchiha. – le dije, haciendo un intento por levantarme e irme a otro sitio, sin embargo, Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia abajo, por lo cual acabé recostado en su pecho.

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Te agradecería que no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! – le regañé, volviéndome a sentar a su lado.

- La verdad es que no vine sólo porque estaba aburrido.

- ¿No… de verdad? – le pregunté sarcásticamente.

- Vine a preguntarte algo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de un Sasuke arrodillado frente a ella con una rosa roja en la boca, vestido de príncipe se me vino a la mente. Sacudí suavemente mi cabeza intentando quitarme esa imagen de la mente.

- ¿Hn? – esperé respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no juegas?

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando realmente?

- Hn.

- Mira, número uno, no te tengo por qué darte alguna clase de explicaciones.

- Lo sé.

- Número dos, ¿Por qué te interesa?

- No lo sé. ¿No me vas a responder?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque NO.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Deja de molestarme!

- Responde.

- No lo haré.

- Yo creo que sí.

- No lo haré.

- Tan sólo responde.

- Ok, ya me tiene hartas. Te responderé y te irás de aquí. ¿Ok?

- Hn.

- No juego porque… "_es denigrante para las mujeres, ustedes nos toman como objetos, son pedantes"…_ porque no se besar. - ¿De dónde salió esa respuesta? – ahora lárgate.

- Nunca dije que me iría. Entonces, si no sabes besar… déjame enseñarte. – Sin que lo esperara Sasuke se fue acercando a mí. Nuestros alientos chocaban el uno con el otro, mis mejillas ardían a mil. Yo estaba estática, no sabía como reaccionar. Comencé a cerrar los ojos cuando sentí sus labios rozando con los míos. - … si te unes al juego. – dijo para luego alejarse de mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré al Uchiha sonriéndome con su sonrisa sexy que sólo da una vez al año. A pesar de eso, había estado jugando conmigo y estaba que ardía de la rabia.

- Ese juego es para huecas superficiales Uchiha y no me pienso bajar a ese nivel.

- En serio Sakura, ¿No puedes jugar y ya? – resopló exhausto Sasuke. - ¿Por qué tanta cosa?

- Porque ustedes no le ponen la más mínima importancia a los besos, creen que es cualquier cosa como un abrazo o algo así.

- ¿Y tú les pones importancia a los besos? – preguntó.

- ¡Sí!

Y no pude seguir hablando ya que Uchiha Sasuke me calló con un beso que no tardé en corresponder.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Basado en propia experiencia :P

Cuídense!!

Reviews porfaa!!!


	2. El reto

Hola amantes del SasuSaku (:

Les dejo un drabble :D, espero les guste aunque (lamentablemente) no está inspirado en hechos reales :P

Saludos!

* * *

**El reto**

- Te noto algo feliz.

- ¿Quién no estaría feliz con un novio así? – canturreé, mientras salíamos al receso.

- Tú no, al parecer. – sonrió Hinata. – ¿Cuánto dijiste que llevan saliendo?

- Tres semanas. – seguía cantando.

- Ya van por el mes – Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y volvió a sonreír. – Hablando del rey de Roma….

Sasuke estaba conversando con varios de sus amigos. Sonreí tan sólo viéndolo. Es la única persona que me hace sonreír con tan sólo verlo. Es que es tan lindo… Lo quiero un montón.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás, qué tal tu día? – le sonreí, esperando una respuesta positiva suya, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a mirarme con una expresión vacía.

- Sakura. Hn. – fue su única respuesta. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Decidí hacerle caso omiso. En ese momento sus amigos se comenzaron a ir y él también se hubiera ido co ellos de no ser porque lo jalé hacia atrás, terminando los dos en un rincón que nadie nos vería.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me jalas?

- La pregunta es qué te pasa a ti. ¿Por qué no me saludaste como siempre? – Me desvió la mirada. Mala señal. Se le subió un tenue color rojizo casi imperceptible a las mejillas. En ese momento lo entendí. - ¡¿No les has dicho que estamos saliendo?! – grité colérica

- ¡Haz silencio! ¡Cálmate!

- ¡Cómo quieres que esté calmada! ¡Dios Sasuke, llevamos tres semanas! – suspiré. – Ahora anda y diles que estamos saliendo.

- No me puedes obligar. – me dijo y sonrió arrogantemente.

- Mírame. – le reté y me dirigí hacia el baño de chicas.

De mi mochila saqué una cajita que decía "Emergencias". Esto era una emergencia, sin lugar a dudas. Dentro había maquillaje. Me puse delineador, rimel, gloss, base, etc. Me mojé un poco el cabello y lo ondulé un poquito con mis dedos. Luego, muy a mi pesar, me abrí dos botones más de la blusa del uniforme, dejando a la vista un insinuante, pero no exhibicionista escote. Doblé la pretina de la falda, dejándola mucho más alta de lo que la llevaba. Me subí las medias hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Estaba lista.

Me asomé un poco afuera y Sasuke estaba de regreso con sus amigos. Perfecto. Salí y me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa de zorra que nunca (lo juro) suelo poner.

- Hola chicos. – Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y si no se contenían iban a babear. Uno de ellos silbó y no pude evitar sonrojarme y al parecer eso les gustó. La cara de mi Sasuke era un poema. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo.

- Muñeca, estás como quieres. – dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿No quisieras que fuéramos a un lugar…, tú sabes, más privado? – sonrió uno y al parecer eso hizo que el Uchiha explotara.

- ¡Déjala! – gritó, y más pareció que daba una orden.

- Sasuke, que seas uno de los más deseados de la escuela no te da derecho de decirnos con quién salimos o no. – gruñó uno.

- No le hagas caso al malhumorado, linda, vamos. – dijo un tipo. Sasuke me miró como diciéndome: ¿Por qué haces esto? Sólo le miré coquetamente y le pestañeé dos veces.

- ¡Ya dije que la dejen!

- ¡¿Por qué mierda quieres que la dejemos Uchiha?!

- ¡Porque es mi novia! – gritó colérico.

Sonreí.

* * *

Lindo Sasuke, ¿No? Me lo imagino y me dan ganas de comérmelo (: No se olviden depasar por mi blog **http:// uchiha-pal .blogspot. com **(sin espacios)

Reviews porfaa!!


	3. Te odio

Ya es tardee, me debo iir a dormir :D Pero se me ocurrió este drabble y no podía dejar de subirlo. Siento la demora en Amor contra Deseo, fácil el fin de semanasubo la contii!!

Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Te odio**

Sasuke bufó. Odiaba rotundamente cuando su sensei demoraba. Sakura lo miró molesta.

- Odio cuando haces eso, si sabes que llega tarde, simplemente ven tarde.

- Cállate.

- Cállate tú.

- Te odio.

- Ay, yo que te amo tanto. – le respondió sarcásticamente.

- Idiota.

- Imbécil.

- Irritada.

- Tonto.

- Rara.

- Estúpido. Odio estar en equipo contigo.

- No parecía cuando te pusiste tan feliz cuando dijeron los grupos.

- Claro que estaba feliz, porque estaba con Naruto.

- ¿Así que por Naruto? Si él es un perdedor.

- Tú eres el perdedor. Te odio.

- Igual yo.

- ¿Te mencioné cuanto te detesto?

- Lo mencionaste, ¿Te dije cuando odio tu presencia?

- Entonces lárgate.

- Yo llegué primero.

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso este es tu árbol o algo?

- Cállate.

- A mi no me callas Uchiha.

- Te odio.

- Yo más.

- ¿Te mencioné alguna vez cuánto me gustas? – Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y antes de poder hacer o decir nada, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó rudamente, con odio y pasión mezclados. Es que, ¿Qué sería del amor si el odio no existiera? El amor no existiría sin el odio. Sakura arrugó su camia y lo jaló hacia él, siendo ruda ella también. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero una de las razones porque lo odiaba, era porque había una parte en ella que lo amaba y no podía reprimirlo. "Te odio" le susurró al oído, para luego morderle el lóbulo y seguir en sus labios. Él se despegó de ella y le mordió bruscamente el cuello, dejándole una marca visible. "Yo más" le susurró, y la siguió besando.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y se separaron y se volvieron a sentar juntos, como estaban al principio. Sasuke volvió a bufar.

- Odio cuando haces eso, si sabes que llega tarde, simplemente ven tarde.

- Cállate.

- Cállate tú.

- Te odio.

El amor no existiría sin el odio.

A veces tenemos que aprender a odiar…

Para recién poder amar.

Sí, su amor era un amor complicado…

Sin embargo…

¿Qué amor es simple?

* * *

Reviews porfaaa :D


	4. El error

Este no es divertido como los otros… n.n Es que ayer estaba recontra depre y por eso escribí este

¿Quieren sabe por qué estaba depre?

Lean n.n

* * *

**El error**

Despejado, un sol que parece que me sonríe, las flores de muchos colores y yo sentada en una banca del parque conversando con mi ex.

¿Lindo, no?

Bueno, en realidad no es mi ex. Es difícil de contar. ¿Tienen tiempo? Era un chico al que todo el mundo decía que le gustaba y a mí también. Sólo quedábamos en coqueteos y todo, nunca estuvimos ni nada pero a veces parecía. Me dijo varias veces "te amo" y cosas así, pero en fin, el hecho es que no pasó nada.

Él está mirándome y me habla de cualquier tema, mientras yo sonrío y asiento como tonta. Sí, aunque ya rompimos y no lo amo como todo el mundo piensa, aún lo quiero como amigo y me encanta conversar con él y recordar viejos tiempos.

- Sakura…

- ¿Sí, Sasuke?

- ¿Tú te llegaste a enamorar de mí? – Me quedo muda. Realmente no esperaba esa pregunta y menos en este momento. ¿Le digo la verdad? ¿O una mentira disfrazada?

- Sí, un poquito… alrededor de Mayo… - Y ganó la mentira disfrazada

- ¿Un poquito o mucho? – él sonrió. Bien, no iba en serio.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. Y… ¿Tú te llegaste a enamorar de mí? - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué le pregunté eso?!

- No. – respondió secamente. Sentí algo quebrarse dentro mío, sin embargo no le hice caso – No sé, te molestabas por cualquier cosa que hacía…

- No me molestaba… simplemente me parecías muy lindo cuando pedías disculpas, por eso lo hacía.

- Bueno, aparte de eso, todo el mundo cuando te veía triste, me decía: ¿Por qué la haces sentir mal? Y cosas así y simplemente me harté.

- ¿O sea sólo fue por lo que te decían los demás? – pregunté.

- Supongo… Me harté, simplemente. – Suspiré. Ese dolor en mi pecho crecía y crecía. – Si no hubieras sido así, de molestarte tan fácilmente y la gente no me hubiera molestado tanto, te hubiera pedido para salir.

¿Se acuerdan de ese dolor? Sentí como un ataque cardiaco ahora. ¿Me está intentando decir que no estuvimos por mi culpa? ¿Yo fui la culpable?

- Sí, supongo… - dije conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué había decidido hablar con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que me dijera que todo fue por mi culpa? Volteo a verlo y me mira y sonríe de lado ¡Dios! Tanto tiempo amé esa sonrisa tan suya y ahora que siento que esa es su sonrisa de lástima, la odio. – Bueno, tengo que irme, es tarde, yo te llamo para vernos otro día…

- Nos vemos. - dice y sigue mirando a la nada. Me levanto de la banca y camino hacia una dirección al azar. No iré a mi casa. No sé a donde voy. Sólo estoy siguiendo un camino sin rumbo… Tal vez cuando esté algo mejor iré a mi casa, por ahora sólo necesito estar sola.

Tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, comienzo a sollozar sin embargo, parece imposible que una sola lágrima baje por mi mejilla. Me siento mal, quiero llorar, quiero desahogarme y no puedo. No puedo llorar. Es tan patético.

Llego hasta el fin del parque y cruzo la avenida principal. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto? Pudimos haber estado, pudimos haber sido felices si no hubiera sido por mí… Es mi culpa. Me siento culpable. Recuerdo esa frase que me ayuda tanto: "Todo pasa por algo" ¿Y por qué pasó esto? ¿Acaso lo merecía? ¿Qué gané? ¿Qué no perdí?

Suspiro. No lo volveré a llamar.

* * *

Ok. Ya lo saben… Sé que es medio estúpido por lo que estoy depre y aún más estúpida yo pero… n.n

Ya me dijeron tonta una vez, no me lo repitan n.n Eso sí, si pueden mandarme una palabras de alinto acompañadas de un lindo review, se los agradecería a MIL


End file.
